The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Crepe Myrtle plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia indica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bradberry's Wine’.
The new Crepe Myrtle plant originated from an open-pollination in 1993 of Lagerstroemia indica ‘Zuni’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lagerstroemia indica, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Crepe Myrtle plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors in 1996 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in San Antonio, Tex.
Asexual reproduction of the new Crepe Myrtle plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in San Antonio, Tex. since July, 1996 has shown that the unique features of this new Crepe Myrtle plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.